fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Remnant
Summary The specifics of Remnant’s original life are unknown to them. All they know is that they were once a normal star spirit, one that kept to themself and didn’t ever delve into magic. They were just a normal, plain person. However, an attack, by a force Remnant cannot remember at all, resulted in them being lethally injured. As they died, bleeding out into space, the rage, fear, and shock they felt resulted in them going supernova, and then, collapsing into a black hole. For millennia, there was no consciousness in that singularity, but, gradually, over thousands of years, the hawking radiation that the black hole slowly emitted, carrying tiny shreds of Remnant’s soul and consciousness, came together once more, and Remnant returned to life, in a sense. In this new form, they had few memories of their original life, and their shattered soul gave them a host of problems, emotional and physical, to sort through. The worst of these problems were an extremely short-temper, a near total lack of impulse control, and an insatiable hunger stewing in their “heart”, the singularity that held their body and soul together. These things brought the confused and distraught Remnant into conflict with many other mages, the young Milky Way chief among them. While they have fought (and lost to) Milky Way and other powerful mages on many occasions, Remnant remains alive and keeps to themself, drifting through space aimlessly with no real goals or ambitions in mind, save for perhaps the eventual return of their memories. Appearance Remnant is a massive cloud of stellar remains held together by a massive black hole lying at its core, and the singularity within. They are much larger than all but the largest of stars, and even then, they can increase their size if they wish, to such a degree that the largest stars would orbit them as if they were planets. They can shape their body into other forms, some more humanoid than others, and can compress them into smaller sizes as well, but this is hard for them, and they dislike it, finding it uncomfortable. They rarely go any smaller than a star, and whatever form they take, their features are indistinct. To star spirits, Remnant resembles something like a conscious cloud of blood and guts. Personality Remnant is a destructive, short-tempered, and erratic mess. Above all else, they like being alone, for many, many reasons. They enjoy drifting through space aimlessly, slipping into unconsciousness and subconsciously taking in their surroundings and appreciating the sensation of distance stars and nebulae. When they do interact with others, they are quiet, sullen, and awkward, and exceedingly serious. The only humor they indulge in is typically either extremely sarcastic or spiteful. They're extremely irritable and unpredictable; the shortest things can set off violent rampages for them. They have virtually no impulse control, and do whatever comes to mind without considering the consequences or even caring. Typically, Remnant vents their anger violently, destroying their surroundings and killing anyone unfortunate enough to be nearby, before collapsing under the weight of their own guilt and self-loathing and going back to sleep. Due to their existence as a singularity, they're perpetually hungry and have to destroy and feed upon their surroundings regularly. While they try to be gentler when they're calmer, they have a hard time controlling their great strength and often break things. Remnant's deeper emotions are pretty clear, as Remnant is too apathetic to consider hiding them. They're constantly weighed down by apathy, guilt, and depression, finding little joy in anything. While they loath themself for the destruction they cause and generally want to die, they're enraged by any attempts to stop their rampages and just want to be left alone to their destructive devices. They lack virtually all memories of their original life, and strongly want to regain their memories. Though they see this as a hopeless venture, they pursue any possibility for it anyways. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Remnant. Original name unknown. Classification: Stellar remnant / living singularity Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Color Identity: Red ---- Gender: Hungry (N/A) Age: Millions of years old. Date of Birth: ???? Height: Around 1, 976.6 million kilometers Weight: Multi-Stellar ---- Likes: Being left alone, ambiance, stars, silence, small things Dislikes: Pretty much everything Affiliation: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: At least 3-C Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, can create and manipulate black holes, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Concepts in Agency are purely personal constructions, but those who can manipulate them affect and bring them into existence as abstractions; however, even then, they do not govern all reality, but can be imposed onto it on a limited scale to alter reality), Absorption (As a black hole, Remnant can absorb essentially anything), Sealing, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), their attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (is just a mass of magic and stardust; highly resistant to conventional physical damage), Zero-Dimensionality (Remnant's true form is a singularity), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9; Remnant exists as a deathless singularity), Regeneration (Can regenerate from just the supermassive black hole that contains their true body) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Milky Way. Remnant is a supermassive black hole and can create and manipulate black holes powerful enough to destroy galaxies). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Milky Way and superior to Base Deleter. Capable of quickly travelling intergalactic distances). Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Remnant can hold multiple large stars in their orbit at a time and can grow to the size of a supermassive black hole, large enough to dwarf the largest stars). Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level (Can take blows from Milky Way). Due to their true form existing as a singularity, they are extremely hard to kill. Stamina: Extremely high. Range: At least Galactic, Low Multiversal with Spaceweaving (Can create and access small parallel universes). Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius. While Remnant is extremely knowledgeable when it comes to topics such as spacetime, singularities, and black holes, they have a hard time retaining information, and have a very hard time focusing and understanding things at times. Despite this, they are a formidable and highly-skilled combatant, though their short-temper and impulsiveness constantly gets the better of them. Weaknesses: Remnant is extremely short-tempered, impulsive, and destructive, on top of being constantly plagued with apathy and depression. Their thinking process is scrambled, and they have a hard time focusing and understanding things at times. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As a very old and powerful magical being, Remnant naturally has a very powerful magical array. It already existed in their original life due to their magical nature as a star, and survived their death, though this badly damaged it, something that it still hasn’t fully recovered from. Even then, it is extremely powerful and well-formed, and has grown stronger through Remnant’s long lifespan, allowing them to channel and store large amounts of magical energy. Due to the strength of their magical array and their nature as a star, Remnant can exert themself at the full extent of their magical power for what is effectively an indefinite amount of time, though exerting themself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on their array, and could even prove lethal. If they are under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though they will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Remnant’s magical abilities allow them to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as they would walk. They can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel intergalactic distances. Radar: Remnant’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of their surroundings, which is projected straight to their mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Remnant’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that they can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Remnant’s magical abilities grant them strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As a former star spirit, Remnant’s body is composed more out of magic than any conventional physical material, and powerful magical defenses are a part of their body. Due to their nature as a magical being, their physical blows are just as powerful as their magical ones. They can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows them to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for their magic. They typically keep this aspect of their magic restricted when they don’t need it, though it will automatically activate if their magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Remnant is in legitimate danger. ---- Living Singularity: In their original life, Remnant was a star spirit, a magical being born of stardust and magic, nurtured in a nebula just like any star, but energized with magic to become a being of willpower and life. However, after their ‘death’, Remnant is little more than scattered bits of stellar matter, magic, and radiation held together by a singularity, along with a lot of willpower. Due to this magical nature, and a predominantly magical physiology, Remnant is highly resistant to conventional physical attacks, which simply pass through their magical body. *'Shapeshifting:' As a being of magic, Remnant’s appearance and body are entirely up to them, allowing them to freely change their appearance and size as they please. Despite this, they prefer larger bodies, finding them much more comfortable, and they have a hard time holding together most shapes that are not their true form. *'Singularity Heart:' Remnant’s true body is the singularity that lies within a supermassive black hole at their core - this is their “heart”. The black hole that encompasses their heart is deformation in spacetime, a region of space with such great gravity that even magic and light cannot escape; in fact, nothing of any speed can escape its grasp, as time slows the closer one gets. Remnant uses this to their advantage in combat, drawing opponents into their body to capture them in the singularity and destroy them. :Once someone is past the event horizon, escape is extremely difficult, and cannot be accomplished through traditional means. Spacetime in a black hole is curved in a way that means every path leads back to the singularity. Escape is possible through sufficiently powerful magic, preparation, or teleportation; however, a black hole’s crushing force is almost always enough to overwhelm any magic. :The infinite, crushing force of a singularity is enough to force a lethal amount of Reality onto virtually any mage, and even if they somehow survive, they will still be compressed into an infinitely small, helpless point. This is the fate that has befallen Remnant’s original body, lost to an existence so small that it can hardly be said to exist at all. :*'Absorption:' Remnant’s black hole makes them extremely difficult to harm through even magical means, as most attacks are simply pulled into it and consumed, allowing Remnant to grow stronger and stronger. Remnant is vulnerable to powerful magic that breaks physical laws to overcome a black hole’s traits, however. :*'Singularity Gate:' Due to their existence as a singularity lying at the heart of a supermassive black hole, Remnant has extraordinary insight into how both of these things work, and can thus create black holes and singularities by warping spacetime through magic. The black holes they create can be powerful enough to destroy entire galaxies, and Remnant can move them through space as they please and deactivate them. :*'Zero-Dimensionality:' Due to their true nature as a living singularity, killing Remnant is near impossible, as a singularity is infinitely small. The singularity is extremely difficult to detect or affect through magic, let alone destroy, as it cannot be split into smaller parts. On top of this, due to the infinitesimal nature of their existence, Remnant has effectively transcended death, with their true self existing as what is essentially nothing. Only magic of the highest quality, used with great precision and understanding can kill Remnant. Cosmic Magic: While most of Remnant’s offensive magic lies in their use of singularities and black holes, they still have the ability to manipulate cosmic magical energies as a former star spirit. Their grasp on this magic, while not particularly refined, is still extremely powerful. The most common use of cosmic magic is channeling cosmic energy through one’s body and releasing it in the form of standard magical attacks; beams and blasts of magical energy are the most simple form of this, but they can be focused in many more unique manners, as with any magical energies. Remnant has a natural awareness of and connection to other cosmic and magical sources, allowing them to easily navigate through the depths of space. In addition, if need be, they can draw upon cosmic energy from their surroundings, strengthening and empowering themself in times of need. They draw greater amounts of strength from stars and nebulae; the older and more powerful the star, the more power it grants them. *'Galaxy Mantle:' Remnant near-constantly armors themself in a thick layer of cosmic energy, the only real clue of its existence being their perpetually starry aura. The layer is nearly completely protective in nature, and can also be manifested as all sorts of cosmic projections. *'Spaceweaving:' Remnant’s mastery of cosmic magic is enough to allow them to easily manipulate the fabric of space itself. This has a wide variety of applications. Through the creation and erasure of space, Remnant can create large pocket universes, with their own laws separate from conventional physics. They can shape the fabric of space into powerful attacks and barriers. By creating or erasing space between things, they can cause their position to alter - they primarily use this to quickly close gaps by erasing the distance between them and their opponent, or vice versa. They can erase the space that makes up objects to erase them from existence, or create space within them to push them apart. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Undead Category:Tier 3